


freedom

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a  (predominantly) minung fic In which they live in a city (Jungle) where homosexuality is punishable by death and Minsung are part of an anonymous group of actvists called "Straykids" who are fighting for theirs and others freedom to love





	freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by monsta x's music video all in. ( stan monsta x). this will also contain some sensitive topics and themes so pease refrain from reading if you could be triggered by these themes. ( for example conversion therapy references) I don't really do notes so yeah. this will also be posted on my twitter account (@bbcloutgang) so follow if you'd like.

" the world is a dangerous place, keep your kids close or they'll be tainted by the fatal mental illness that is homosexuality. Almost 100 male teens have had to be transferred to G.G.T.H boarding school that specialises in converting male youth back to the..."

10 year old Jisung switched channels. He was so sick of having that same advert play over and over again in between programs. Normally he wouldn't dare to change it incase his dad caught on but he was so fed up with it's stupidity that he could no longer take it. The city he lived in was run by radical fundamentalists, that believed that people who were part of the lgtbq+ community should be eradicated . Jisung constantly asked himself why it was so wrong for someone to love, He has (by force) read the bible over and over again and is still yet to see why it is okay to murder people in cold blood because you "don't agree" with how they feel but it is a crime of the highest degree to fall in love and be happy .

"why'd you change the channel boy?!" jisung's dad stormed into the living room and yanked Jisung to his feet by his shirt collar. Jisung kept his mouth shut. He was fully aware that defending himself and arguing would make the punishment worse so he didn't dare say a word. "I've told you multiple times not to touch the fucking remote when i'm not in the room and yet you chose not to listen?! Stupid child". Before he knew it Jisung was being dragged to a routine location, he was thrown on the cold wooden floor and the door locked tightly. This was nothing new. For the past 5 years of his life ever since his mum died his dad had been abusive. In front of others he'd pose as the perfect father and a nice man who ran a local supermarket. But when he came home he was an alcoholic that beat up and starved his son for no reason. To the outside world Jisung was a nasty kid that got into fights all the time and caused trouble wherever he went (well that was his explanation for the bruises when anyone asked) , in reality he was a shy, awkward , intelligent young boy who wanted to grow up and be a rapper but the real jisung was only know to one other person. His one and only friend lee Minho that lived next door. Minho never failed to see through Jisung's act and did his best to comfort him. With him was the only time Jisung felt he could truly be himself. 

Jisung and Minho had met when Jisung was 7 and minho was 8. He moved in and came to say hello with his parents. For the first moment Minho looked into jisungs eyes he could tell that something wasn't right and from then on he vowed to himself that he would do whatever it took to make the younger boy happy.

 

*time skip to Jisungs 14th birthday*

Minho was excited to see Jisung's reaction to the gift he got him. It was a small red and black midi keyboard. Minho knew about jisung's passion for music and didn't want to let his dad's inability to be decent parent stop him from achieving his dreams. He texted Jisung to tell him to come over and waited impatiently for a reply. 1 hour later and Jisung still hadn't replied to his message which either meant he was having problems with his dad or he was asleep. Minho drummed his fingers against the wrapped gift and debated wether or not it was a good idea to just go knock on the door and ask if Jisung was allowed to come over. It was his birthday after all and his dad never dare do anything to him if another person was watching. Before he could come to a conclusion his phone screen lit up his dark room. Jisung's reply was short and didn't really answer minho's original text but he knew exactly what was meant, it read: "stay?". Minho replied that his parents wouldn't mind and Jisung could stay over as long as he need to, then he waited for Jisungs usual knock on the window. About 10 minutes later Jisung climbed through minho's window and sat at the edge of his bed without saying a word. Minho knew not to ask and instead pulled Jisung into a warm embrace. Jisung nuzzled his head into Minho neck and let cold tear drops leak from his eyes. "Hey, it's ok, don't cry" Minho tried to wipe away the younger boys tears and delicately ran his fingers through his hair to calm him down. It was at this moment Minho knew for sure he was in love. He knew he'd do anything he could to keep Jisung from harm because seeing him cry and bruised made him furious. After a while Jisung stopped crying and looked up minho who was already starting straight at him. Jisung had been crushing on Minho since he was 10 and up until now he'd never tried to shoot his shot out of fear of rejection but today he could no longer contain his feelings. His gaze traced every feature of the older boys face until they rested on his lips. Jisung cupped minho face and stroked minho's bottom lip with his thumb, Minho's heart began to race. It beat faster and faster as Jisung lessened the gap between the two. It was like Jisung was in a trance, he inclined his face towards Minho's and pressed his lips gently against the older boys. There was no going back now. It was addictive. Minho had never felt so at home in his entire life.... but of course good things never last .

"Minho, have you eat-" Minho's dad opened the bedroom door and stood staring at the scene he walked in on in shock. The two quickly pulled away from each other and minho turned to his dad in utter horror. "I-I swear It's not what you think it is " he tried to lie and say they were just curious but his dad wasn't buying it. He called for Minho's mum who yelled at the two of them and vowed to inform Jisung's dad of the " disgusting illegal activity" they's been getting up to in their free time. Before the two boys knew it their short lived love story was shattered into a million pieces. Minho was being shipped off to G.G.T.H boarding school (which everyone was well aware was just a sexual conversion "therapy' centre that involved attempts to change teens sexual orientations in horrible ways) and Jisung was pretty much homeless because his dad wanted to "treat" him at home and Jisung knew that was nothing good so he ran far far away...

However it must've be by fate that that same day Minho was sent away, marked the first appearance of a brand new activist group named stray kids that fought for the rights of people just like Jisung and Minho.


End file.
